1. Technical Field
This invention relates to plant support apparatuses and, more particularly, to a tree stabilizing assembly for supporting recently installed trees.
2. Prior Art
Successful planting of woody perennials such as shrubs, bushes and trees (hereinafter collectively referred to as woody perennials) is more complex and demanding than planting annuals. Woody perennials are long-lived plants that are set into their permanent locations. Often they are planted for the fruit or flowers they bear. Some fruiting varieties, even when planted properly, will not produce a sizable crop of fruit for several years until the plant has become well established. A careless planting might unfortunately retard that crop by an additional year or two. In addition, woody perennials and their roots are generally larger when planted than those of annuals, and thus require larger planting holes. It is obvious that properly placing a large shrub in a large hole is more demanding than planting a small seedling.
There are three main steps to planting a woody perennial. First, a suitably wide and deep planting hole must be dug. Second, the soil that is to fill the hole should be amended to aerate it and enrich it with the proper nutrients required by the plant. Third, the roots of the plant should be placed at the proper depth in the hole and then covered with the amended soil. This soil is then firmed down to eliminate any air pockets, after which the plant is then watered in. At this point, the position of the crown of the plant [the place on the plant where the stem and roots meet] is critical. Ideally, the crown should be at the soil level within the hole, and the top of the hole should be level with the surrounding soil. Clearly, the successful planting of many woody perennials presents numerous difficulties and may impart significant physical strain to the gardener.
Tree and plant support devices have been in use for years. Typically, a user utilizes a plurality of stakes inserted into the ground surrounding the plant with a corresponding plurality of strings attached between the stakes and the plant for supporting the plant from various positions. Such a method, however, is inadequate for woody perennials due to their size, weight, and height.
Accordingly, a need remains for a stable tree support assembly that is easy to install and that does not take up a significant amount of room about the plant, yet is capable of providing support to a woody perennial during all types of weather conditions. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a tree support assembly that stabilizes recently planted trees and other woody perennials to ensure such a tree grows in an upright plane without leaning. Such an assembly would be easy to attach and install and would enhance the growth and appearance of the tree.